A glucocorticoid receptor is a 94 kDa ligand-activated intracellular transcriptional factor that is a member of the nuclear receptor superfamily. This receptor is known to regulate the metabolism of carbohydrates, proteins, fats and the like, suppress the immune or inflammatory responses, activate the central nervous system, regulate cardiovascular function, and affect basal and stress-related homeostasis and the like due to its transcriptional regulatory action. As glucocorticoid receptor-related diseases, metabolic disorders such as diabetes and obesity, inflammatory diseases such as enteritis and chronic obstructive pulmonary diseases, autoimmune diseases such as connective tissue diseases, allergic diseases such as asthma, atopic dermatitis and allergic rhinitis, central nervous system diseases such as psychiatric disorders, Alzheimer's disease and drug use disorders, cardiovascular diseases such as hypertension, hypercalcemia, hyperinsulinemia and hyperlipidemia, homeostasis-related diseases causing an abnormality of neuro-immune-endocrine balance, glaucoma and the like are known (SOUGOU RINSYOU, 54(7), 1951-2076 (2005) and JP-A-2002-193955).
Therefore, a compound having a glucocorticoid receptor binding activity is considered to be useful as a preventive and/or therapeutic agent for these diseases.
As such a compound having a glucocorticoid receptor binding activity, glucocorticoid receptor agonists synthesized in the living body such as cortisol and corticosterone, synthetic glucocorticoid receptor agonists such as dexamethasone, prednisone and prednisilone, non-selective glucocorticoid receptor antagonists such as RU486 and the like are known (JP-A-2002-193955).
On the other hand, compounds having a 1,2-dihydroquinoline structure are disclosed as steroid receptor modulators in WO 2004/018429, JP-T-10-0510840 and the like. The compounds disclosed in WO 2004/018429 and JP-T-10-0510840 have a 1,2-dihydroquinoline structure, however, a compound in which any of various substituents has been introduced at the 5-position of the 1,2-dihydroquinoline structure has not been specifically disclosed therein.